Moments to Remember
by simplecrafter
Summary: The Edwards family is the wealthiest in CA. What happens when Eli becomes their maid and something sparks between the daughter and the maid. But Clare isnt allowed to have a boyfriend. INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"You're fired." Randall enforced.

"I apologize Mr. Edwards." The maid emphasized.

"Im sorry, take your belongings and be off."

"Yes sir." He responded.

The Edwards were an elegant family who lived in the state of California. They were beyond wealthy and were a well put together family. They lived in their own gated community and did not associate with people out of their class, at least that was the rules the parents set.

Clare was a different person. She didnt care about wealth or standards when making friends or meeting someone knew. She never brought them home but she had plenty of friends who werent as wealthy as her. She was 18 and currently in her first year of college. She was the purest soul known to man. She dressed elegantly all the time, always in floral dresses with her hair always in curls and a soft touch of makeup. She was the nicest person and welcomed anyone who came her way.

Clare watched her Dad fire Hansel. "Um daddy, who's going to clean up now?" She questioned.

"We'll fine someone." He responded.

"If you dont mind me interrupting sir, I have a friend who is in dire need of a job and is excellent at cleaning and following orders." Adam spoke up. He may have lied a bit about the following orders but he knew his friend was in desperate need of some money.

"Is that so? Why dont you have him over for dinner tomorrow and I will decide if he is fit for the job?"

"Very well sir. "He responded. Her dad went upstairs and Clare went over to Adam, "New addition to the house?"

"Hopefully, my friend needs this job. And it cant hurt to have a bud here with me, suffering with your dad's barking."

"Shh!" She said. "Dont let him hear you before you're fired next." Adam nodded and finished cleaning the counter.

"So what's your friend's name?" She asked following him as he cleaned.

"Eli."

"How old is he?"

"Just turned 22." Clare nodded and pulled a curl behind her ear. "So Adam, how has your outside life been? Any woman?"

Adam chuckled, "As if, no Ms. Edwards not at all."

"Adam!" She playfully glared. "Its Clare, when my parents arent here, you call me by my first name."

"Yes ma'am." He playfully chuckled. Clare rolled her eyes and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

XXX

"Where is your acquaintance?" Ms. Edwards asked.

"He'll be here any minute." Adam held out on bringing the food to the table, waiting for Eli. Soon the bell rang and he let out a breath and headed to the door.

He opened the door, "Finally bro. Jeez."

"Im sorry." He mouthed. Adam gave him a thumbs up seeing him dressed in slacks and a button down. He warned him ahead of time and was glad he got the message clearly.

Adam led Eli in, "Mr. Edwards, Ms. Edwards, Clare I would like you to meet Eli. Eli, the Edwards family."

"Pleasure to meet you all." He shook the adults hand and then shook Clare's. He held in a smirk as he hesitantly licked his lips. He glanced at her poreclain face and golden curls. He glanced at her blue floral dressed with a thin brown belt around her waist. She was beautiful.

"Eli." Adam interrupted. "You can sit."

"I apologize." He faked a smile and sat as Adam brought the food to the table. He sat down with the family was they held hands and said grace. Eli awkwardly opened one eye and looked at Adam.

Adam glared knowing Eli was atheist and he went along with it. They soon dug into their food.

"So Mr. Goldsworthy, any pass experience?"

"I havent experienced being a maid but I've always been cleaning for my parents. I like things to be spotless." He replied.

"Are you currently working?"

"No sir, recently graduated. Just searching for a job and I hope this is it."

"What did you study in college?" Randall questioned.

"English."

"Really? So is my daughter."

Eli looked at Clare, "Really?"

She smiled politelty, "And philophy."

Eli nodded, "That was my minor as well."

Clare nodded, "Nice interests." She smiled before continuing to eat her food. Eli looked away and widened his eyes at Adam telling him he was interested in Clare. Adam tried to hold back a chuckle.

"So Mr. Goldsworthy, as long as you have a free schedule, you're willing to take up the job offer."

"Thank you sir, its pleasure." He smiled shaking his hand. "You start tomorrow morning? So you can bring yourself over and you have a similar attire as Mr. Torres to wear."

Eli nodded, "No problem." Eli soon finished and everyone else as well. As Adam was getting done with the dishes, Eli and the parents were exchanging information.

"Your friend is interesting." Clare said to Adam.

"Yeah well..."

Clare chuckled as she seen Eli walking their away. "I will see you tomorrow Ms. Clare." He smirked.

"And I will see you as well." She shook his hand. Eli gave a hug to Adam and was on his way.

"Thanks Adam." Helen said. "No problem, thanks for giving him the job."

They nodded and fled the scene.

"Isnt my friend so obvious?" Adam questioned hopping on the counter.

"About?"

"Being into you."

"You think he likes me?" Clare questioned taking aback.

"Clare, isnt it obvious the way he was staring at you?"

"I havent seemed to notice." She replied looking down at her shoes.

"When he gets here, expect him to flirt. He's really big on being upfront."

"Well tell him not to because for one Im not interested. And second, my dad will slaughter him."

"I mean he wont do it in front of your dad."

"In front of my dad or not, Adam you know Im not allowed to have a boyfriend."

"You actually listen to them? Clare, no disrespect to them but you're 18. You dont have to listen to a rule you were given when you were 5."

"He told me when I started college Im not allowed."

"Thats bull and you know it."

She sighed and watched him go to his room. She softly bit her lip as she went upstairs to her bedroom. She stripped of her clothes and changed into her satin pajamas. She climbed in bed and pulled the blanket up and fell asleep, actually looking forward to what tomorrow had to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who got their laptop back and can update all the time now ;)**

Eli was bringing his belongings into the Edwards' household. Randall Edwards led him into his bedroom, "You can get settled down and feel free to take advantage of our prosperities and you can start fresh after dinner. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Eli replied. As Eli unpacked, Adam went and helped him. "Excited?"

"I guess you can say that." He replied.

"Do you not see this house? You have everything at your oyster."

"I know and plus, that girl-"

"Isnt allowed to date." Adam interrupted. "I told her you were interested and she said it doesn't matter because she isnt allowed."

"Isnt she in college?"

Adam nodded, "But she listens to her dad all the time bro, there's not a chance."

Eli shrugged, "Its all good."

XXX

Eli was vacuuming the house after dinner and washing the dishes, in favor of Adam. Eli got up to Clare's room and hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Yes?"

"Um its Elijah, do you mind if I vacuum your room?"

"No, of course not. Come in." She replied with a cheerful voice. Eli opened the door and brung in the vacuum. He plugged the vacuum in and began to clean up the carpeted floor as Clare read a novel on her bed. As he began to clean under her desk, he noticed a composition notebook on top of her computer desk that read 'Songs' on top.

He looked back at her and realized she was too embedded in her book. He peeked it open and noticed the books was filled with lyrics she wrote.

"What are you doing?" She asked hopping off her bed.

"I apologize Ms. Edwards, I was just curious."

"Its okay, just please don't go through my things." She pleaded with a smile.

"I apologize, I think it's very cool that you write songs."

"Really?" She asked, never meeting anyone who ever cared to know about her interests.

"Yes, I don't write my own songs but I do sing."

"Maybe you could sing for me one day." She suggested.

"We'll see about that." He smirked. "Can you sing one of the songs for me?" He questioned curiously.

"Sure." She said taking her book and pulled her guitar out from under her bed. She skimmed the notebook to a song that was frankly good and not thrown together through impulse.

She spotted one, "Okay Im not amazing so bare with me." She faintly smiled before strumming her instrument,

Shut the door, turn the light off  
>I wanna be with you<br>I wanna feel your love  
>I wanna lay beside you<br>I cannot hide this even though I try

Heart beats harder  
>Time escapes me<br>Trembling hands touch skin  
>It makes this harder<br>And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day  
>If we could only turn back time<p>

[Chorus]  
>You know I'll be<br>Your life, your voice your reason to be  
>My love, my heart<br>Is breathing for this  
>Moment in time<br>I'll find the words to say  
>Before you leave me today<p>

Close the door  
>Throw the key<br>Don't wanna be reminded  
>Don't wanna be seen<br>Don't wanna be without you  
>My judgement is clouded<br>Like tonight's sky

Hands are silent  
>Voice is numb<br>Try to scream out my lungs  
>But it makes this harder<br>And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day  
>If we could only turn back time<p>

[Chorus]  
>You know I'll be<br>Your life, your voice your reason to be  
>My love, my heart<br>Is breathing for this  
>Moment in time<br>I'll find the words to say  
>Before you leave me today<p>

Flashes left in my mind  
>Going back to the time<br>Playing games in the street  
>Kicking balls with my feet<br>Dancing on with my toes  
>Standing close to the edge<br>There's a pile of my clothes  
>At the end of your bed<br>As I feel myself fall  
>Make a joke of it all<p>

[Chorus]  
>You know I'll be<br>Your life, your voice your reason to be  
>My love, my heart<br>Is breathing for this  
>Moment in time<br>I'll find the words to say  
>Before you leave me today<p>

You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today

She strummed the last note and looked up, pulling a curl behind her ear. She softly bit her lip, "Any thoughts?" She asked.

"I love it." He smirked.

"Do you know what its about?"

"Is it about a guy?"

She laughed, "Not exactly. Its about someone losing the love of their life to cancer." She faintly smiled. "My grandmother lost my grandfather to cancer so it really hits close to home." She explained.

"Im really sorry."

"Its okay, thanks for actually listening though."

He nodded, "No problem, I actually think one day I'll sing for you."

"Im looking forward to it."

"Clare darling?" They heard a knock on the door and Eli hopped off of her bed. "Yes mother?"

She opened the door, "Elijah, what's your reason for being in here?"

"Just vacuuming Mrs. Edwards."

"Very well, Clare. We need to converse personally befoe you go to bed."

"Yes ma'am." She responded politetly before her mom retreated. Eli finished vacuuming the rest of the room, "I'll see you later." He smirked. She smiled and nodded as he left.

Clare placed her guitar back under her bed and placed the notebook back in place.

XXX

Eli positioned the vacuum back in the closet after cleaning all the rooms of the house. Exhausted, he collasped on his bed. He smirked thinking of Clare and the little connection they shared. He was actually looking forward to singing to her.

Eli heard someone walk in his room and looked up, "Evening Mr. Edwards."

"Elijah, I already noticed Adam, my wife are going out to a function. Take care of my house?"

"Of course sir." Eli responded respectfully.

"Night." The adults left the house leaving the three adults in the house. Eli changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. He and Adam decided to watch TV on the couch while they were out. Clare came downstairs in her pajamas and waved, "Taking advantage of the fact that my parents are out?"

"Oh but of course." Adam replied with a chuckle. "Join us."

"Im okay." She replied. "Just came down for a snack."

"C'mon live a little, Clare." Adam persuaded.

She grabbed organic chips and sat on the single couch."

"So Eli, where did you go to college?" Clare asked.

"U of T, I lived in Toronto and recently moved down here, and you go where?"

"UCLA, I stay home though upon dad's request. He feels I'll rebel or something if I live on campus."

Eli nodded, "It sucks you cant get that college experience."

"Yeah but I try my best." She shrugged. "He can be strict but my mom is easier to compromise with."

Eli nodded, "That's good."

"Adam, did you know Elijah can sing."

Adam bursted out in laugther, "No, he cant."

Clare looked at them awkwardly, "Have you heard him?"

"No, but he's Eli. He isnt a singer."

"Violation Adam, I can sing. I just never sang in front of you, jeez. Underestimating me, much?" Eli questioned.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. When you sing for Ms. Clare, then I'll listen on."

Eli playfully rolled his eyes and ignored Adam.

"So I was thinking maybe we can go out" Adam suggested. "Carnival's in town."

"Carnival?" Eli questioned. "Are you serious?"

"What? It can be fun."Adam defended. "I agree." Clare added.

"Okay, we'll go." Eli said acceptingly.

"Of course you listen to her." Adam muttered holding back a chuckle. Eli glared as Clare blushed, "Im off to bed. Goodnight guys."

**Ideas are recommended **

'


	3. Chapter 3

Clare informed her dad that she was going to the city carnival with a couple of friends from school. In reality, she was going with Adam and Elijah. It was a late Saturday night and the two friends didn't have much to do in the house so Mr. Edwards granted them the night off.

Clare always dressed elegantly so when Eli and Adam saw her walk downstairs in a pair of dark jeans, a hoodie and an army jacket, they were slightly taken back.

"You look different." Eli pointed out the obviously.

"Is that a bad thing Should I change?" She questioned.

"No you look great, I wasn't trying to defend you."

"Okay, thanks." She replied. "Ready?" They nodded and got off the couch and walked outside. They opted on taking Adam's car since Eli failed to fill up his gas tank. They hopped in Adam's car and were on their way. Within minutes, Adam pulled up and parked the vehicle. They got up and he locked the car. It was the city's treat so the event was free.

"Wanna play a shooting game?" Adam suggested.

They agreed and follow him. They several games, got on a handful of rides and ate a mountain full of junk food until it was about 1 am and Clare suggested they get going.

As they reached Adam's car, Eli stopped Clare from getting inside. He leaned in towards her ear, "Take a walk with me, please?" He questioned and pulled back waiting for an answer. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Dude, we'll see you at the house, we're gonna go for a walk."

Adam nodded and winked in Eli's direction before getting in his car.

XXX

"So why the walk?" Clare questioned.

Eli shrugged, "Just wanted to talk to you is all."

Clare nodded, "So how are you liking the job?"

Eli shrugged once more, "It'd be better if your dad wasn't so strict but otherwise its decent and it pas good money. And I really like talking to you so that's a bonus."

Clare looked at him and blushed, "Well thanks."

"So I know your dad said you couldn't go away for college, would you want to go if he allowed you?"

Clare nodded, "I would really like to get away from home, gain some independence but he doesn't seem to care. He doesn't trust me."

"Why not?" You seem like a pretty civilized person."

They settled down on the sidewalk, "I don't know, he's like anti-boyfriend and is terrified that I will get one so he tries to keep me on a leash as much as possible."

"Why don't you move out? You're old enough." Eli concluded.

"I don't have a job ergo no money. All the jobs here are too high quality and I don't have the skills for them. Hopefully, when I graduate everything will fall into place."

Eli decided to have a bit brave, "Have you ever snuck around and had a boyfriend?"

"God no." Clare said looking frightened. "My dad finds out everything one way or another."

"So whenever a guy asks you out, you say you cant date?" Eli interrogated, frankly interested.

Clare looked down and played with her curls, "Well guys don't really ask me out. Ever."

"Seriously?"

She faintly smiled and nodded, "They probably assume Im some ignorant stuck up girl, it sucks when my friends are dating and a guy wont even glance in my direction."

"Well screw them, they're missing out."

"Easy for you to say, you probably have girls always over you."

"Kinda." Eli laughed. "But I don't give them the time of day. I sort of have my eyes on someone particular."

"Really? Who?" She asked turning to him, suddenly interested, their knees lightly touching."

"Just a girl."

"Well obviously." Clare giggled. "Unless there's something I don't know."

Eli laughed, "Im not gay if that's what you were thinking."

She laughed as well, "I was kidding Eli."

He smirked, hearing her joyous laugh.

"Whats her name? What's she like?"

"Well I don't wanna tell you her name, you might stalk her." He laughed. "But she's really humble, she's different from any other girl, she's beautiful and incredibly smart." Eli summed up his perspective of Clare.

Clare nodded, "Does she know you like her?"

Eli shook his head, "I don't think she has a clue. Maybe you can help me, I wanna tell her but I don't know how and Im scared she'll reject me."

Well you're a pretty great person and if she doesn't like you, her loss and you should take her out and maybe ask her would she liked to go out with you again but more than friends."

Eli nodded in agreement, "Pretty nonchalant, eh?"

Clare nodded, "I hope things work out with you guys."

Eli agreed, "Remember the first time, I cleaned your room and said I would sing you someday?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll sing to you now since no one is around."

"Okay." She smiled excitedly.

"Any song requests?"

Clare shook her head, "Whatever you desire, Elijah."

He smirked and began singing,

It's empty in the valley of your heart  
>The sun, it rises slowly as you walk<br>Away from all the fears  
>And all the faults you've left behind<p>

The harvest left no food for you to eat  
>You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see<br>But I have seen the same  
>I know the shame in your defeat<p>

But I will hold on hope  
>And I won't let you choke<br>On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain  
>And I will change my ways<br>I'll know my name as it's called again

Cause I have other things to fill my time  
>You take what is yours and I'll take mine<br>Now let me at the truth  
>Which will refresh my broken mind<p>

So tie me to a post and block my ears  
>I can see widows and orphans through my tears<br>I know my call despite my faults  
>And despite my growing fears<p>

But I will hold on hope  
>And I won't let you choke<br>On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain  
>And I will change my ways<br>I'll know my name as it's called again

So come out of your cave walking on your hands  
>And see the world hanging upside down<br>You can understand dependence  
>When you know the maker's land<p>

So make your siren's call  
>And sing all you want<br>I will not hear what you have to say

Cause I need freedom now  
>And I need to know how<br>To live my life as it's meant to be

And I will hold on hope  
>And I won't let you choke<br>On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain  
>And I will change my ways<br>I'll know my name as it's called again

Clare smiled brightly, "First, you have amazing taste in music, I love Mumford and Sons and that was fantastic."

"Why thank you."

"You're such an amazing guy. "She admitted, her cheeks tinted with blush.

Eli smiled and stood up, "Lets head back." She took his hand as he helped her up and they began walking back.

They snuck in the house and Eli walked her to her bedroom, "I'll see you in the morning?"

Clare nodded, "I had a great time."

"Um Clare, I think we should hang out again. Just you and me." He tried to use the advice she gave him earlier and see if she got the hint.

Clare nodded, "Of course." She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Eli and Clare were hanging out again one on one. It was a Friday night and she contacted him and said she'll be running a bit late since she was hanging with friends. Eli was waiting impatiently in his room, dressed up for them to go out. He thought Clare was bailing on him and began to get frustrated when his phone dinged.

_Im so sorry, I'll be there in like 10 minutes. My friend is driving me. Just meet me outside please._

_-Clare_

Eli got up and sprayed his cologne on him again in case it wore off and ruffled his hair. He walked downstairs and eased the door open and waited patiently on the porch. He saw a car pull up and saw Clare get out. She ran up to him, "Im so sorry, I tried to be on time."

"Don't worry, its okay. At least you came. Are you going to change?"

Clare shook her head, "I don't wanna waste anymore time? Am I dressed approximately for the place we're going?"

Eli looked down at her black skirt and a loose satin crème top. "Its perfect." They walked to the garage and Eli opened the door for her. He backed out and began to drive to their destination. Eli drove to the beach and parked his car. He opened the door for her and Clare got up, "Why thank you."

He led her to an isolated section of the beach and there was a table set for two with dinner on it. She looked up to him and faintly smiled, "Pretty romantic if I do say so myself." She said uncomfortably.

"No, just dinner. No worries." Eli didn't want her to be awkward the whole date so he would only inform her afterwards.

"I hope you like Italian food."

"My favorite actually." She smiled. She said her grace individually before they began to eat.

"So how has school been?" Eli asked.

"Cant wait till the year ends, I need a break. Pretty nervous about finals."

"Im sure you'll do perfect."

Clare smiled, "Hope so. How have you been? What have you been up to?"

"So about the girl I told you about…." Clare nodded urging him to continue.

"I…Im going to tell her very soon actually."

"Yay, Im happy for you." She smiled and leaned over to hug him. She pulled back and blushed, "You smell nice."

Eli couldn't help but blush a bit, "Thank you."

"So Eli, I have to tell you something too."

"Okay, whats that?"

"I like someone too." She smiled. "He goes to my school and Im not sure if he likes me too but I sense it a bit, I don't know. But Im gonna wait a bit before I say something to him."

"Wait, he goes to UCLA?" He asked. Clare nodded in reply.

"Oh um." Eli rubbed his forehead trying to hide how disappointed he was. He looked away and got up, "Im gonna go."

"Wait, why? We're having a great time."

Eli shook his head, "Its nothing Clare, I just need to…not be here." Eli walked away. Clare wiped her mouth with a napkin and pushed her chair out. She walked erratically after Eli and stopped him, "Are you mad at me? Do you somewhere to be?"

"Of course Im not mad, I just want to go back to the house."

"Okay then lets go."

"Clare, please. I want to go alone if you don't mind." He said forcefully.

"Okay." She softly responded as she stood there as he walked away. He walked to the boardwalk and back to the street. He got in his car and drove off.

Clare didn't further her curiosity any longer and sat down on the sand. She pulled out her phone and called her friend, Alli.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alli."

"Whats up?"

"Okay so I need advice or help more so. I was hanging out with Eli and he completely left randomly and for one I cant get home and two, I don't know what I did wrong."

"Did you say something that would make him uncomfortable?"

"I don't think so."

"What were you guys discussing?" She interrogated.

"School, the girl he likes, the guy I like, that's it."

"I don't know Clare, go back home and see if you can get it out of him."

"Thanks I guess." She hung up and decided she'll walk home. She cleaned up the slight mess they made on the table and pushed in the chairs before she saw a folded line paper on the chair. She opened it and read the note,

_Dont be nervous_

_Don't make her comfortable_

_Don't be too upfront_

_Avoid being obvious_

_After dinner_

_Clare, when I told you about the girl I was crushing on who has no idea and I was afraid she'll reject me. Well its you and I know you said no guy has ever asked you before and I feel terrible about that. I want to be the first guy to treat you how you deserve. You're a great girl and I would like it if you would be my girlfriend_

Clare had to reread the note about 3 times to understand that Adam was right about him crushing on her. She had suddenly realized that she hurt Eli by telling him about a boy she was crushing on. She felt awfully regretful and decided to walk back home. It was an awfully long walk and she wand up taking her shoes off about half way through the walk. Soon arriving, she walked in the house an walked to his bedroom. She knocked on the door, "Yes?"

"Its Clare." Eli got up and opened the door. He has on a hoodie and shorts. Clare looked up at him, "Im sorry."

"For?"

She showed him the note he dropped and he looked away, embarrassed. "It doesn't matter." He took the note and tried to close the door.

"Eli, why are you being so mean? If you like me, this is not how youre supposed to treat me."

"You don't like me Clare so what the hell is the point?" He said aggravated.  
>"I never said that I didn't."<p>

"Don't feel bad for me and feed me lies."

"Eli, Im not."

"Yes you are, youre crushing on that guy from your school, remember?"

"Does it matter? I like spending time with you and youre a phenomenal person Eli. I didn't realize I hurt you earlier, I didn't know."

"I forgive you, I'll like to go to bed now."

Clare took his hand and took him up to her room. "Why are we in here?" Eli asked.

Clare looked through her drawer and pulled out a small notebook. As Eli ranted about how much he wanted to go to bed and she was wasting his time, she stopped on the page and gave it to him.

"Why do I have this?"

"Read it Elijah."

Eli sighed and looked down at the notebook_, I feel awfully bad for disobeying father and crushing on Eli. Hes so sweet and respectful and attractive. If its true what Adam said, I might say something but then again if anything were to advance, father will not approve. Im conflicted. I like him too much to not say anything but sometimes you have to hold back._

Eli looked up, "When'd you write this?"

"Last week."

Eli closed it and put it back in her drawer. "So…." She asked looking up at him nervously.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. He picked her up and hugged her tighter. He eventually put her down, "Would your dad mind if I lay in your bed?"

"Yes he would mind and so do I." She spoke up.

"Oh, okay. But um-how about we keep hanging out and when youre comfortable with establishing a relationship, if that day ever comes. You let me know." Clare nodded, "Sounds good." Eli kissed her a cheek and wished her goodnight.

**Didn't proof read. Welp**


	5. Chapter 5

**M.E. Potter- I meant welp. I say that a lot and I don't know why. Thanks for the reviews. **

Clare was on her laptop completing her essay. Finals were around the corner and she was trying to finish up on much needed work. It was pass midnight and she was expecting Eli to come up soon since it was a ritual of theirs now. She heard a knock on her door and looked up, "Come in."

Eli came in dressed in his t shirt and shorts. He smiled as he climbed in her bed and kissed her cheek. "What are you up to?"

"Getting finals down so during the week, Im all yours." She smiled. Eli laughed, "Good." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Would you allow me to finish this for you?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I can handle it."

"I know you can, but I wanna do it so you can finish faster and we can just lay down together."

She shook her head, "You know I would never have you do my work." She kissed his cheek, "Thank you though."

Clare spent about a half hour longer on her assignment before she printed it and placed it in her bag. She climbed back in the bed and cuddled with Eli. He always knew he would have to set her alarm early so he can sneak out of her room. Though they cuddled together, kissed each other's neck, they still failed to have their first real kiss and they were each dreading it but never initiated it.

XXXX

Eli and Clare were sitting on the boundaries of the fountain within the city. They went to play bowling and laser tag, had dinner and were now sitting near the beautiful fountain and the lights within it shined brightly in the night. Clare sat beside Eli with her head resting on his shoulder.

Eli lifted Clare's face up by her chin. She looked up to him and innocently smiled. "You're beautiful." He said.

She blushed, "Thank you."

He looked between her lips and eyes and moved slowly to her lips to see if she would be hesitant. He saw her closing her eyes and smirked as he pressed his lips to hers. She shut her eyes shut, feeling awkward and pulled back.

Eli looked at her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Im sorry. I wanted to do that, I just-I never did and Im nervous."

Eli pulled her back towards him, "Its okay." He whispered against her lips. She nodded and was the one to rekindle the kiss. Eli placed his hands on the ends of her back and began to speed up the kiss a bit. He caressed her cheek to let her know it was alright and she was doing good. He softly sucked on her bottom lip and slid his tongue inside of her mouth.

She whimpered and Eli smirked as he deepened it. "You're doing good." He whispered against her lips and she felt a bit more confident as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss for a while until Eli pulled back. Eli picked Clare up and sat her on his lap, "You're amazing, I don't know why you were scared."

She smiled and pecked his lips , "Thank you."

"Wanna head back to the house?" She nodded and Eli picked her up bridal style. She squealed and laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Taking you home."

"I can walk Eli."

"No girl of mine is walking."

She looked at him weirdly and pulled a curl behind her ear, "Since are we together?"

"Oh , no I didn't mean it like that. Im still waiting for you to be ready, I wasn't trying to pressure you."

"Okay." She softly replied. "Can you put me down though?" He felt the tension between them and put her down as she requested. They walked back to the house in silence without holding hands. They soon arrived and walked inside. They walked upstairs and Clare turned to Eli, "See you in the morning?"

"I don't know, you tell me. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, why are you asking that?"

"We didn't talk the whole way home and you didn't want to hold my hand."

"Well sorry for feeling uncomfortable that you decided to establish a relationship without my consent."

"Clare, I know we're not together but we're still dating, that's what I meant. And whats with you in not wanting to classify it, we're basically already in a relationship."

"As long as we don't put a label on it, Im not disobeying my father."

"So it all goes back to him, huh? You don't care whether youre happy or not as long as poor old daddy is satisfied."

"Eli, you don't understand. You just waltzed in this house, you have no idea what would happen if he found out about us."

"Clare, I don't get it. Youre fucking 18, you're in college. Who cares what he thinks?"

"I do." She yelled. They soon heard footsteps coming down the hall and Clare's eyes widened, "You need to go." She quickly went in her room and closed the door. Eli sighed and leaned against the wall outside her bedroom. Eli looked down the hall and saw Adam, "Whats up bro? You guys are so loud."

Eli sighed, "I don't know." He knocked on the door, "Clare, come out. It was just Adam."

"Im going to bed."

"Clare, come up and if you expect us to keep spending time together."

Eli waited a little before the door open. She looked up at him, "What?" She saw Adam and faintly smiled, "Hi."

"I'll leave you guys alone." Adam said about to walk off. "No, you wont. I need your opinion. We're practically in a relationship already but she doesn't want to classify it because she still technically is listening to her father but shes 18, shouldn't she make her own rules?"

"I don't think I should interfere without your relationship stu- Adam" Eli interrupted. "Please."

"Fine, um I think she should be able to do whatever she wants but if she doesn't want to, you cant force her, Eli."

He sighed, "Fine." He looked at her. "Then whatever this was between us wont happen again. Happy?"

"I never said that I wanted that." She quickly replied.

"Then what do you want?"

"To hang out like we've been doing. Why cant you be okay with that?"

"Okay, we can. But if I start seeing another girl, will you get bad?"

"Of course I would."

"Exactly so why not make it official? If we don't, then Im allowed to see other people."

Clare sighed and rubbed her temple, "You know what, I don't want to be with anyone who's forcing me to be in a relationship with them."

"Then fine, we're done or whatever." Eli replied before rolling his eyes and walking downstairs. Adam followed him, "Bro, you know youre wrong."

"For what? Wanting to make it official? She's being so stupid, we're already dating."

"Then why the hell should it matter if you label it? And youre the last one to ever care about a title."

" I just wanna be with her Adam."

"You either keep going what you had or not have her at all dude, make the right choice." Adam left to go back in his room and Eli went back upstairs. He knocked on the door and it soon opened. He pulled Clare towards him and roughly kissed her, "Im sorry."

"How is that gonna help anything?"

"No more pressure, I promise. We can do whatever you want."

"Okay." She smiled. "Are you gonna sleep in your room tonight?"

"Can I sleep with you?" She nodded and pulled her in her room. She closed her door and they climbed in the bed and things were back the same.

**Felt like I took it a bit too fast so if I did, don't tell me that please. Ideas?**


	6. Chapter 6

Eli woke up to the sound of loud screams and fearful moans. He sat up and looked around at an unfamiliar room. He looked down and saw Clare twisting and turning and screaming in her sleep. He sat her up and tried to wake up, "Clare!"He tried to get her to wake up and quiet down but it was no use.

Suddenly, the door swung open. "What the hell are you doing in my daughter's bed?" Mr. Edwards yelled.

"Im sorry sir, she was screaming and tried to comfort her."

"You have no right, if that was the case, you should have informed me or her mother. You don't just crawl into someone's bed to wake them up. You are fired."

"Mr. Edwards, Im sorry."

"Get out of my daughter's room." His jaw clenched as Mr. Edwards walked in and woke his daughter up. "Daddy." She teared. "Its okay sweetie." He took her in a hug and Clare looked up seeing Eli stand near the doorway and her jaw dropped. "Im fired." He mouthed to her sadly. She sucked on her bottom lip and pulled back from her dad.

"Why is Eli here, Daddy?" She asked, trying to be as casual and nonchalant as she can.

"He shouldn't be." Mr. Edwards shot daggers at him. "He's fired."

"Why?"

"He was lying in bed with you Clare, claiming he was trying to wake you up and help you. It is not his business nor concern to do that for you."

"But he was trying to take care of me. You shouldn't fire someone for being concerned."

"Clare, your word shall not change my opinion. Get some rest." He kissed her cheek and walked out as he closed the door and led Eli to his room. "Pack your bags." He told Eli as Mr. Edwards went in the living room to wait for his not so more maid to leave.

Eli texted Clare,

_Im sorry. I don't know what to do. Come give me a kiss goodbye ):_

He set his phone down and began to take everything out of his drawers and closets. He also texted Adam as well and told him the situation and that they would hang out so he could understand better. Eli soon finished and just as he was about to leave his room, he saw Clare standing there with tears clogging her sight.

"Im sorry." She cried.

Eli put down his bags and wrapped his arms around her as she cried in his chest silently, "Its okay, I cant blame you for having a nightmare."

"Its my fault for telling you to sleep in my bed though."

Eli shook his head, "I'll call you later."

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

"Not here obviously. I can visit you at college and stuff since I'll have a lot of time on my hands being unemployed."

She nodded, "Elijah, Im so so sorry."

He leaned down and kissed her lips longingly. He thrusted his tongue in her mouth as he picked her up. Clare continued the kiss aggressively not wanting to pull back.

"Elijah!" They heard her dad called. Eli pulled back with a sigh. "Call me, Im gonna miss you." He kissed her once more.

She nodded, "I will." Eli took his bags and dragged them out to the front door. Without even saying another word to Mr. Goldsworthy, absolutely despising him for firing him, he left and got in his car and was off to his own place.

XXXX

Clare was in psychology as Eli was texting her. She was in a lecture hall class so the possibility of getting caught was her last concern.

_I cant stop thinking about you. Ive been roaming your campus for like an hour, Im so bored_

_-Eli_

She silently giggled and texted back,

_I'll be out in like 10 minutes and we can grab some lunch. Stop roaming the campus, theyre gonna know you don't go here. Come to the lecture hall building. _

_-Clare_

Class was soon over and Clare grabbed her books and walked out. She looked around and sighed not seeing Eli and called him. He said he was in the food court and she could have predicted that. She walked to it and saw him sitting by himself and scared him.

He jumped up and turned around and she faintly smiled and kissed his cheek. "I told you to wait for me outside of class."

"I was hungry."

"What about me? We were supposed to eat together."

"Don't worry, I can have another meal."

She giggled and rolled her eyes as they walked out of the food court and off campus. They caught up on their lives and what they have been doing in their time away from each other, though it had only been a week and a half.

"Adam is always bored now and my dad is extra strict on me, yay." She smiled sarcastically. "As if I didn't have enough to deal with"

"Its all my fault." She shook her head, "Not even a little bit." They grabbed some sushi and ate outside near the big water fountain. Eli told her on how he gave up hunting for a job and she was slightly disappointed.

"Why?"

"Im not gonna get a job, I have nothing, I don't know what to do."

"I'll help you, coming from where I do, I have connections Eli. I have no problem helping you."

"Clare, why are you even dating me?" He asked looking up at her. "Im poor and unemployed, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Absolutely nothing." She softly smiled. "You know I don't care about that stuff, I like you and your personality and that's all that matters to me."

"But we cant go on dates and stuff."

"We can, you just don't have to pay." She replied.

He scoffed, "Great, Im so living up to the name of being a good partner." He knew not to say boyfriend around her and was fine with it.

"Who cares Eli? If I don't, then you shouldn't. And you're a great boyfriend whether you think it or not." She confessed.

He looked up at her and his eyebrows formed in confusion, "Boyfriend?"

She nodded, "Unless you object."

"No, no." He quickly said with a slight laughed. "Im really happy you decided on that."

"We can be together as long as you admit that money and all of that isn't a concern in our relationship, okay?" He nodded, "Promise."

They finished their lunch and hung around campus until she had to go off till her next class. He kissed her goodbye and went back to his place, having nothing to do. No matter how much Clare tried to encourage him, he knew how much of a failure he was and it continuously bothered him.


	7. Chapter 7

**So you guys know how much I love parties**

Clare had a friend over. They were taking advantage of their pool while her father was out and her mom let her have a friend over for once. She of course let Alli and they've been swimming in the pool for hours. "So you should invite Eli to the party."

"Why would I invite him to a party Im not even going to? "Clare questioned removing her wet, matted hair from her face.

Please Clare, for me." She begged pressing here hands together in a pleading gesture.

"Okay but I don't dance in the provocative way like all you guys do, its gonna be a waste of my time and Im gonna feel uncomfortable."

"What if Eli wants to dance with you like that? Does he know you don't like grinding?"

"He doesn't know but he'll find out I guess if we go. Im not gonna do it just because he wants me to. " She responded.

"Its called compromise Clare, this is your part as his girlfriend, to make him feel good."

"Alli, don't. Im not going to feel pressured to do it so you can stop. I'll go with Eli and we'll talk and eat, drink nonalcoholic beverages and enjoy the music , that's all. You asked me to come and I will."

Alli sighed, "Fine, thanks anyway." She softly smiled. Clare climbed out of the pool and walked to her dress and looked in the small pocket and pulled out her phone and texted Eli,

_Party tonight? Alli's dragging me and I don't wanna be alone_

_-Clare_

Not even waiting minutes, Eli texted back and she looked down at her phone,

_Is it one of those elegant parties? Cus if so Im not feeling it_

_-Eli_

_Just because my family has a lot of money doesn't mean everything I do is elegant and requires lots of money. But it's a regular college party. _

_-Clare_

_Send me the address. I'll meet you there_

_-Eli_

Clare asked Alli and soon sent him the deets. Putting her phone away, she walked back to her pool and hopped in.

XXX

"Alli, nope. Not happening." She stripped of the skimpy red dress Alli had brought of her owns for Clare's to wear.

"You look hot." Alli tried to boost her sprits.

"And like a slut and never will I ever be able to leave this house like that. Why cant I just wear jeans and my flower shirt?"

"Clare, you honestly have the wardrobe of a 12 year old. You're 18, be sexy." She encouraged. "Eli will like it."

She sighed and pulled at her hair, "Its not me." She argued. "Fine Clare, pick something that is you and I'll judge it. My only rule is you have to show some leg. Skirt or Dress." Alli demanded.

"Okay." Clare compromised. She looked through her closet for a while trying to find something to Alli's satisfaction, "I give up." She flopped down on her carpeted floor.

"Don't you have a black dress?"

"Its long though." She sighed. "I have a black dress in my bag if you want it but it might not satisfy your needs."

Clare looked through the bag and pulled out the dress, "I'll just try it on." She walked into the bathroom and stripped of her previous dress and pulled up her the black dress. It stopped mid thigh and was a bit too fitted for Clare's interest but wasn't skin tight. And there were thin straps and she was honestly content with how it looked.

She walked out of the bathroom to Alli, "Is this good?"

"Perfect, you like it?"

Clare nodded, "Okay, we're taking too long. Can you do my makeup and we can leave?" Alli nodded as Clare straightened her own hair. Her makeup was soon done and she put on her jean jacket and some shoes. "Okay, come on." Alli said taking her hand and out the house they went.

Soon arriving at the party, Clare was shocked and felt out of place .Everyone was wearing short skirts, showing their stomachs and she was probably the most dressed up female at the party. "Alli, this is awkward."

"Do you want me to wait with you until Eli comes?" She asked. Clare nodded as she waited on the couch with Alli, texting Eli but not getting responses.

"What if he doesn't show?"

"Clare, um that looks like him according to the pictures you showed me." Alli pointed to a black haired guy dancing or more so having sex with their clothes on with a girl.

She nodded, "Yeah it is him and I don't know why he didn't inform me that he was here." She sighed. "Do you want me to get him for you?" Clare faintly smiled and nodded.

Alli got up and walked over to Eli and softly touched his shoulder. He looked up and at the girl in front of him. He stopped dancing, "Um hi."

"Im Alli, Clare's best friend. She wants you." Alli pointed to Clare on the couch. Eli looked over and smiled walking over to her. "Hey." He smiled sitting down besides her leaning in for a kiss.

She pulled back, "You're all sweaty."

"Sorry." He said wiping his forehead with his t shirt. "Wanna dance?"

"Um no actually I wanna talk with you."

"Yeah sure." She took his hand as she led them out of the party cite. "What'd you wanna talk about?" He asked.

"I don't think you're supposed to be dancing with other girls like that when you're in a relationship." She said shyly looking up at him.

"Um I didn't realize I wasn't supposed to. I always do, I didn't know I couldn't."

"I don't like it. " She confessed blushing.

"Alright, I wont do it. Sorry." He kissed her cheek. "Do you wanna dance with me then?" He asked.

She blushed, looking down. Pulling a strand behind her hair she looked back up to him, "I don't dance like that."

"Do you want me to teach you?" Eli asked.

"Its not that I don't know how, I—I just don't want to."

"Alright then do you wanna just sit down or something?" He asked. He was too confused as to why she would come to a party she wouldn't even dance at but didn't further his interrogation.

She responded with an okay as they went back inside. Eli sat on the couch and Clare sat next to him. "If youre not gonna dance with me, can you at least sit on my lap?" He asked. She nodded and sat in his lap as he requested and looked around at everyone.

"How can you dance like that?" She asked looking back at him. "Its gross."

"How?"

"Its like having sex with a stranger."

"But it feels good and its fun. And you cant judge cus you never done it."

She shrugged, "I guess I cant."

Eli was bored and the music was so good and was tempted to dance. He began to move his legs in a rhythmatic movement, moving Clare's body to move up and down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to move his hips against her and she looked back towards him, "Its uncomfortable."

He stopped his movements and sighed. "Clare, I don't know why you invited me if you wont dance with me or wont let me dance with anyone else. Why'd you come if you don't dance?"

"Alli wanted me too."

"To leave you alone in the corner?" He asked. She softly bit her lip and looked away.

"Clare, Im bored." He said honestly. "Can we go?"

"But Alli-"

"Is off having a good time." Eli interrupted. "And youre not and neither am I."

"Okay we can leave." She softly said. Eli got up and went to Alli and told her they were leaving. She nodded and continued dancing. They walked out and began walking down the block in silence, hands interlocked.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"No." He replied as they continued to walk with no set destination.

"Then why wont you talk to me?"

"Im fine, I just-Im hoping our relationship isn't like this the whole time."

"Like what?" She asked quickly, a bit scared.

"Us going out, you not wanting to do things because youre too reserved about it. You have this wall built up that I cant break down and I just-I don't want it to be always be like this. I want to be able to go to parties with you and dance and have fun or break rules and take risks but you don't seem to even want to do the least of it."

"Im not supposed to do want to do that." She argued. "Its not right."

"Says your father. You're 18, who gives a fuck what he says?"

She stopped and untangled her hands from him. "Don't say that about my father."

"Im sorry but how will this be any fun if we don't do anything?"

"You're so persistent on me disobeying my father and I cant."

"Yes you can!" He yelled.

"I really cant."

"Clare, youre an adult already. You may not have your own house but youre wise enough to do things on your own without anyone else telling you to."

"Elijah!" She yelled. "He beats me, I can never do that." She teared. "I cant even imagine going against one rule because he will find out and he always does and I will get beat. And he will hurt me until he knows I understood his rules." She cried. "I can never do that, Im sorry."

Eli sighed and took her in his chest as she loudly sighed, "Im sorry." He apologized. "Im so sorry, I didn't know he did."

She shook her head, "Im sorry for not telling you and being such a prude."

Eli softly laughed, "Its alright" He turned her face to him and wiped her tears and softly kissed her lips. "It'll be okay."

She shook her head, "Im already risking so much by doing this with you, being with you. You don't know how much courage it took for me to be with you."

Eli picked her up and Clare squealed, wrapping her legs around him. He smirked and kissed her once more, "Do you want to come over?"

"I think I should head home."

"Is your dad there?"

She shook her head, "Work needed him, he left for New York."

"So he'll never know." Eli replied kissing her neck.

"My mom is still home and awaiting my arrival undoubtedly."

Eli laughed, "She's the first one in the house to always sleep. I doubt she's awake at 1 in the morning."

She licked her lips, "Put me down please?" He put her down. "So you wanna go home?"

"Not really but I don't have a choice."

"Youre gonna rebel at least once tonight."

"Eli, I told you about my dad."

"Beautiful, he's in New York. You're good." He picked her up and walked her to his car and drove them off to his house. He pulled up and parked his car, "Don't judge me, my house isn't nice like yours."

"I don't care." She shrugged. He walked in his apartment building and went up the elevator to the fifth floor and unlocked his apartment door. Clare walked in and looked around and it was kind of small for her liking but she wasn't going to mention it. There was a lot of music stuff and papers all over. Eli turned her to him, "Sorry, its messy."

"No, its okay." She smiled.

"I live by myself so I didn't need much." He answered her conclusions. She nodded, "Im not judging, stop justifying everything. Its okay." He nodded and brought her to his bedroom. She stopped at the doorway, "Why are we going in here?"

"You don't trust me do you?"

"Of course I do." She answered.

"Then don't ask questions." He brought her in his room and they both sat on the bed and Eli turned on the TV. She hesitantly tied her hair back and swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked at him and back at the TV. "Im gonna get something to drink." Eli nodded as she got up and walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. All she saw was alcohol and water. She grabbed a glass and poured some water and walked back in the room. She lied next to him and Eli smirked as he kissed her cheek.

She pulled away and looked at him, "You drink?"

He chuckled to himself a bit, "Yeah, Im legal ya know."

"I know, its just-you know its bad for you."

"Clare, Im not stupid." He replied.

"Why do you have so much? Do you get drunk a lot?"

"Sometimes, why are asking all these questions lately?"

"Im just trying to know you better, that's all." She justified.

"Yes, I drink. Okay?" She nodded as he pulled her in to lie on his chest. She looked at him, "You don't smoke, right?"

"Clare dammit. Stop, Im an adult, I can do whatever the hell I want.

"I know." She whimpered. "Then why do you care?" He asked. She looked at him as tears formed on the edge of her eyes.

"Im going home." She got up and grabbed her things. He sighed and facepalmed. "Come here."

"Why? I keep making you angry." She wiped her bottom lids. "Why do you keep getting upset at me? Im just asking questions."

"But its like you're trying to push me away by asking if I do all these things you don't approve of."

"Im sorry for making it seem like that but I wasn't. Just because I don't like you doing it doesn't mean I don't like you."

"You're making it seem like it to me." She sighed, "Im sorry…again."

"Have you never drank before?" He asked as he pulled her to sit back on the bed. "Oh god no." She shook her head.

"Tell me this, whats the riskiest thing you've ever done?"

Clare blushed and shrugged, "I didn't hand in an assignment once and this."

"Wow Clare, daredevil I must say."

She laughed, "Well sorry for not being raised as a rebel." Eli playfully rolled his eyes, "This week I will get you to do something out of your comfort zone without you even realizing."

"Okay." She smiled softly. "We'll see."


	8. Chapter 8

Clare had become more comfortable with going to Eli's house daily. He always picked her up when she had classes and they would hang out at her house and she would take the bus home, both obligating for Eli not driving so they didn't get caught.

They were walking back to his apartment after picking up some frozen yogurt. They got upstairs and Eli opened his house and they took off their shoes. He took her hand and led her to his bedroom and climbed on the bed. Clare sat in between his legs, eating their yogurt as Eli plugged his ipod to the speakers and played music.

Eli soon finished, placed the cup aside and wrapped his arms around her waist and softly kissed her neck. Clare shivered as his cold lips touched her skin. She looked up to him and softly blushed. He smirked and leaned down to kiss her and placed her yogurt cup aside. Their cold tongues clashed together as Clare softly whimpered. Eli pulled her in his lap as he lied down. He pulled her down to lie on her chest as she abruptly sat up. "You alright?" Eli asked.

She softly smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay." He softly rubbed the bottom of her back and pulled her down towards him. As he tried to rekindle the kiss, she turned her head. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Im not comfortable with this." She confessed.

"Its okay." He softly caressed her forearms. She played with ends of her hair looking elsewhere. "Why aren't you comfortable around me? Im not gonna do anything to hurt you or go too far, I promise."

She blushed and softly bit her lip, "Im just a bit scared and nervous."

He pulled her down to him, "Its okay." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips. She hovered over him as he kissed her soft lips and trailed his hands down a little bit. He deepened the kiss as he massaged her butt and held her by the back of her thighs, pushing her higher up on him. He trailed his hands to the front of her waist and pulled up her shirt a little back and touched her stomach.

He pulled back, "You alright?" She nodded as Eli rekindled the kiss. He pulled her shirt higher and softly touched the sides of her breasts. He looked down in between them and looked down at her shirt, licking his lips. He sat up and pulled her to sit straight in his lap. He leaned down and softly sucked her breast, looking up at her.

"I hate you so much for doing this." She muttered.

"You've been holding back for too long, its time you let go." He eventually pulled back and kissed her lips, "Now you can say the riskiest thing you've done is allowing a guy to get this far."

She blushed and climbed off of him, "It felt really good."

Eli nodded, "I know and you've been hiding all these feelings and if you keep doing it. Youre gonna explode one day."

"Well so be it." She teased. "I think I should start heading home. "Eli nodded as they went in the living room and put their shoes back on. He grabbed his key and walked her to the bus. She leaned against the pole and he hovered over her as they talked lovingly to each other, ignoring the other waiting passengers near them.

Soon the bus came and Clare leaned up to kiss him, "I'll call you later."

He nodded, "Get home safe." She smiled and waved as she sat on the bus and blew a kiss. Eli winked, smirking as he began to walk back home.


End file.
